


Warmness on the soul

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Obi-Wan is so in love, Profound Bond, Song Lyrics, anakin plays the piano really well, he can sing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are moving to a bigger apartment.<br/>There's an old and dusty piano in a corner and it happens that Anakin is in the mood to play something to his beloved ex-master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by the song "Warmness on the soul", amazingly played by Avenged Sevenfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmness on the soul

The new flat was totally bigger than the one they shared before, more comfortable and definitely wider.

Furniture inside was still essential, but at least they had a couch and a nice balcony.

"Do you like it, Anakin?"

The young man nodded, smiling.

Now that he had been ordered Knight, his hair was growing long and curly, colored in a shade of dark blond that suited magnificently his tanned skin. Obi-Wan shook his head: is ex-Padawan was now becoming a handsome young man and the bond they shared kept getting stronger and stronger. The Jedi master suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, tangle his fingers to the softness of his untamed curls and carry him to the bedroom.

But Anakin was distant at the very moment, lost in staring at an odd (and old and dusty too) piece of furniture, placed in a corner of the living room.

To Obi-Wan, the "thing" was a mere box. A strangely shaped, bulky black box.

"Uhm...what's that thing you're staring at, Anakin?"

The young Jedi's eyes were shining with pleasure and reverence, while his long fingers were gently tracing the outline of the so-called box.

"Master, this is a piano! A real one!"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows, confused.

"And...what, by the Force, is a piano?"

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise and amusement.

He was totally aware that his old master was far from being omniscient but...not knowing what a piano was! It was too much!

"Master, please! I'm sure you're kidding!"

"No, not at all. I'm afraid I've never seen such a thing before, nor heard about it!"

His old Padawan seemed mildly shocked, yet he spoke.

"It's a musical instrument, Master. It's ancient, almost gone. I remember there were antiquarians, when I was a child, who sold pianos for lots and lots of bucks...there are a few people in the whole galaxy that can still play it..."

"Can you, Anakin?"

The younger man shrugged.

"I'm not that sure. When I was a slave, on Tatooine, I met a man who could. He was a friendly, huge guy, who seemed stoned all the time. His name, translated in Basic, sounded like Tholomew Plague...he tried to teach me something."

Obi-Wan smiled softly under his freshly trimmed beard.

"Come on, then. Play something for me, please!"

Anakin blushed violently.

"I haven't played since i left Tatooine, Master. I'm sure I'll---"

_Make a fool of myself,_ he was about to say.

But his old master abruptly interrupted him.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure there's nothing you can't do, since you're so brilliant and talented in almost every single thing."

"Alright, then. Let me think...there was a song Tholomew used to play very often. He wrote it for his wife: he lost her shortly after being enslaved."

Obi-Wan gracefully sat on the couch, watching his old apprentice lifting the lid, revealing a series of black and white keys.

Anakin cleared his throat, then started singing.

_Your hazel green tinted eyes_

_Watching every move I make_

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased..._

His old Padawan's voice was no longer childish and high- pitched.

It was now a pleasant bass tone, directly bursting out from the dephts of his chest. A manly yet gentle voice that suited the lyrics perfectly, as if they were written just to be sung - one day - by him.

_I'll never feel alone again_

_With you by my side_

_You're the one and in you I confide.._

 

His long fingers seemed to caress the keys, pressing them gently and creating a deep and intricate melody.

Obi-Wan's heart ached with the weight of all the love he felt for Anakin.

He should've been ashamed of how inappropriate their relationship was, but everything felt so damn right he couldn't help but stare at him in complete adoration.

Anakin sensed every single thought and feel of his former master through the Force and, delighted and finally fulfilled with love, he kept singing.

 

_I gave my heart to you!_

_I gave my heart,_

_'Cause nothing can compare in this world to you!_  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I guess I played "spot the Avenged Sevenfold fan" when I decided to put a guest star in this work.   
> However, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Camille.


End file.
